A Fear of Desire
by KazukiSyaoran
Summary: Zero is avoiding Yuki because he's afraid that he'll hurt her again, but is that the real reason? Yuki is wondering what's wrong with Zero. Does she venture a little to far to find the answer?
1. Chapter 1

A Fear of Desire  
By: KazukiSyaoran  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire nights, just this story.

* * *

This story will have rated M material due to a sexual scene in the next chapter. If you are easily offended by things like that, I advise you to not read this story.

* * *

Taking her position between the day and night classes, Yuki prepared herself for another vexing night of keeping the two classes away from each other.. Looking around for Zero, she soon spotted him in a wrestling match between three girls.

"Stop where you are!" he commanded as they continued to try to break through.

"Come on!!" they cried, "We just wanna talk to them."

With a giant heave, he thrust the girls back. "No!, you know the rules. No interaction between classes. Now go to your dorms!!" Mumbling in irritation, the three girls turned to go back to their dorms.

Sighing in relief, he turned around to find Yuki staring straight at him. Remembering what he had done to her the night he had lost control of the monster within him, he couldn't bear to make eye contact. Not wanting to confront her right now, he decided to return to his room.

* * *

Back in his room, he fought with himself over his own stupidity. "_I can't even bear to look at her._ But why is that!!_ You know why._ It's because of that night!_ No it's not; you just want it to be. You're afraid of your feelings towards her, afraid that she'll reject you._ But I need to protect her, mostly from myself. I can't risk hurting her!!_ But are you sure?" "_Agghhhhh!!! I hate this!!" Not wanting to think about it any more, he started getting ready for bed.

* * *

In her own room, Yuki was thinking about Zero. "_I wonder why he's being so distant. I know he feels bad about that night, but does he feel that bad? I need to talk to him."_ With that, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

Waking up determined to talk to Zero, Yuki hurried into her clothes and quickly rushed out the door. Jumping down the stairs, she hurried to breakfast. Looking around, she found that he wasn't there.

"Hmm, that's strange, he's usually here."

Going outside she continued to look around for him for him. Once in a while she would spot him, but he would just disappear. Every time she tried to talk to him, let alone get near him, he evaded her in every way.

_"What's his problem!?! This is just getting annoying!" _she thought.

This went on for five days before she decided it was time to talk to him when he would least expect it. "I'm going to get him at night!!" she shouted. Looking around, she saw a lot of people giving her strange looks. Realizing she had just said that out loud, she made a dash for her room. There, she started planning for that night.

"Yes, I got it!" she cried, "That's when I'll get him to talk to me."

* * *

Heading towards his room, Yuki was getting a little nervous._ "Maybe I shouldn't do this. I mean, I don't know what he's doing, and he could get really mad." _Now right in front of his door, she hesitated a little bit before she finally worked up the courage to knock on his door. Not hearing a answer, she knocked again. 

"Nothing, I guess I'll wait in his room till he gets back."

Slowly opening the door, she crept into Zero's room. Not seeing a place to sit down, she moved to sit on the bed. Halfway there the bathroom door suddenly flew open. Standing there in nothing but a towel was Zero; Yuki froze in shock. Looking up, Zero saw Yuki.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted. "Get out! Get out now!"

* * *

**...to be continued**

Thanks for reading.Sorry if the story was bad. It was my first one, so please bear with me. It will hopefully get better.

Please review. I would really like your input.


	2. Chap 2 A Passionate Apology

Chapter 2  
A Passionate Apology

* * *

Tears flooding her eyes, Yuki thrust the door open and ran frantically down the hallway. 

"_Why? Why is he so mad? What did I do!?! _Stopping at her door, she kneeled down and continued to cry and wonder what she could have possibly done.

* * *

Back in Zero's room, he is kicking himself for his reaction. "Crap! Why did I do that? Now she thinks I hate her or something. She must have been worried about me." 

"_Duh! Of course she was worried. Why else would she be coming to me now!?!"_

"I need to go find her!" Quickly putting some clothes on, he began to search for her. Not having to go far, he soon spotted her in front of her room curled up on the floor in tears.

"Yuki?...I'm sorry about yelling at you. You just startled me, and I've been dealing with alot of stuff lately."

"W-Why do you (sniff) keep avoiding me? Do you...(hic) Do you hate me?" (sniff) she sobbed.

"No, I don't hate you._ It's quite the opposite really._ I just...(sigh)...I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you again. You know, like that night."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. I thought **I** had done something to upset you. I've never held that night against you you know.

"Wha-, but..." he choked out in shock. "How could you not!?! After basically attacking you and then drinking your blood! How could you forgive me so fast!?!"

"Easy. It's because your my friend...and...and because I love you!"

_"Uh!! She loves me!?! But...me? She loves me?"..._uh,Yuki?

"Yes."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been avoiding you for another reason too."

"Why?"

It-It's because I...because I love you too." he stuttered.

"REALLY!!!!" flying off the ground, Yuki pulled Zero into a giant hug. "You really really do!?! Oh that makes me so happy!!"

"It does?" he asked in shock.

"Yes it does!!" she shouted, beaming with joy.

Relieved of his multiple fears, Zero pulled Yuki into a tighter embrace. "You don't know how good you've made me feel", Zero admitted. I've been scared of your responses towards me and..." Suddenly cut off by Yuki's finger, Zero was unable to finish.

"It's ok. It's all in the past what happened that night. Telling me that you love me is apology enough. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Your love alone tells me that."

Overcome with joy, Zero leaned down and kissed her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean too..." ,interrupted once again by Yuki, Zero was halted this time by her lips.

Pulling back, she laid her head against his firm chest. "Zero. It's ok, I don't mind. I feel safe in your arms.Safer than I've ever felt before. I feel protected. I want to stay here in your arms. You may feel you can't protect me, but I feel that you would be there for me whenever I needed you, that you would never abandon me... I've never been kissed before, but I have felt love, and your kiss just now made me feel more loved then I have ever felt before. Please...love me."

Not needing words to describe his feellings for her, he reached down to gentle cup her chin with his fingers. Slowly leaning down, he tenderly kissed her. Not to much, but softly, so as not to scare her. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, coaxing her to open her mouth. Losing control of his better judgement along with his heart rate, he began to slide his hands down her body.

"Zero." Yuki groaned. "That feels so good."

Moving his hands lower, he started lifting her skirt before he realized where they were. "Uh, Yuki? Do you you think you could unlock your door?" he pleaded.

Looking around, Yuki made a startling cry as she realized how public of an area they were in. Turning around, she fumbled with her pockets before she finally wrestled the key out and in the door.

"You know it's really hard to do this with you kissing my neck like like" she said as the door clicked open.

"Sorry" he said as he pushed her through the door and up against the wall. Not holding back any longer,he crushed his mouth against Yuki's lips in a hot, demanding kiss. Pillaging her mouth with his tongue, he knew that he could never get enough of her luscious flavor. But he sure would try! Returning kisses of her own, her tongue was quick to learn and parry that of his own. Hands roaming, he found her soft breasts. Cupping them in his hands, a soft moan escaped from her mouth. Capturing her moan in his mouth, he pressed himself closer to her body.

"Oh I want you so bad!" he whispered in her ear, teasing the canal with his tongue.

"I want you, uh, ohhh, too" she groaned as she wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him as close as she could bring him to her now aching breasts. Everything was hurting, yet satisfying at the same time. Every time he touched her, shots of pleasure flew to her nipples then moved to pool between her thighs.

"I want to touch you"...I want to love you" Zero pleaded.

"Please", she groaned. "Love me!!" Not needing a second invitation, he grabbed at her shirt. Ripping it over her head he through it behind him not removing his gaze from her now fully aroused breasts. Lowering his head, he captured one of her nipples through her bra with his mouth. Slowly, he suckled it, while moving his hand to her other breast. Running his fingers on the underside of her breast, a shudder ran through her body. Raking her fingernails along his back, she slowly brought them down to his groin. Eyes popping, Zero released her breast to cry out in ecstasy.

"_Just her slightest touch sends me rearing. What will happen when_….." Not making time to finish his thought, he decided it was time to take this up a notch.

"Lets get rid of this bra shall we?" Reaching behind her, he tried to undo her strap. Growling with his lack of success, he leaned back, grabbed the front of her bra, and ripped it off. The sudden jerk bringing Yuki out of her trance-like state. Seeing the tables were in his favor, she decided to even them out.

_"If he gets to take my cloths off, then it's only fair that he has to too." _Reaching beneath his hands, she clamped onto his button down shirt and ripped it apart. Looking up from her breasts he saw the most innocent look in her eyes.

"Oh, was that me, I'm sorry." Grinning maliciously he made quick work of what was left of his shredded shirt.

"That's ok, I'm sure you'll make up for it later, a little bonus maybe?" Looking forward to what he had in mind, she brought his mouth back to her own. Pulling her tongue into his mouth, he sucked her silken tongue, relishing the flavor. Pulling his mouth away, he trailed a path of kisses down her neck, leaving "love marks" in his wake. Clawing his firm back with her nails, she arched her back against the wall, allowing him better access to her breasts. As he sucked, bit, blew, flicked and licked her nipples, he snaked his hands along her soft belly and lower, until he reached the last remaining barrier to her aching vagina. Slipping his hands underneath her dress, he skillfully slid one, then two fingers into her hot, wet, and dripping vagina. Gasping in surprise, she almost lost her balance from the amount of pleasure he had stirred in her.

"Zero, I can't stand" she whimpered as her knees started to buckle. Not wanting her to fall, he removed his fingers from inside her.

"Ok sweetheart, we can go lay down" he said as picked her up and carried her to the bed. Gently putting her down, he laid on top of her pushing his manhood against her sensitive vagina.

"Oh Zero", she pleaded, "Please. I need you inside me." Having wanted this to last as long as possible, he knew he couldn't take much more.

"Just a little bit longer" he promised. Jumping off the bed, he quickly shed his pants onto the floor. At the same time, Yuki was pulling her own dress off, readying herself for his penis to penetrate her innocence. Holding back his own need, he spread her legs so as to lay full length atop her. Feeling his rock hard penis against her belly, she rolled her eyes back into her head from the shear ecstasy it gave her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer to herself so as to feel his hard edges mold to her own delicate curves. Moving to kiss her mouth again, Zero was ready.

"I'm ready for my bonus" he said, as he moved off the bed. Slowly rubbing his penis, Zero gave her a wicked grin. Realizing what he was thinking, she decided to give him his little bonus. Sliding off the bed, she pressed herself against him and then slid down his length with her body. Crying out in pleasure, he looked down to see her lick the tip of his penis. His growl of pleasure encouraged her. Sliding the head of his penis into her mouth, she sucked it while licking it with her tongue. Feeling her hot mouth over his penis, it was hard to stand. Holding the bed for his own support, she soon slid her mouth down his whole length. Bringing her hands up, she cupped and caressed his balls, enhancing his ecstasy, while moveing up and down his shaft in a steady rhythm.

_"I wonder if he'll stop me before he_….." Her thought were suddenly interrupted by his hands grapping her head and bringing her up to his eager mouth. _"I guess that answers that question" _she thought.

Taking her back to the bed, Zero laid her in front of himself. Spreading her legs apart, Zero lightly caressed the underside of her thigh then licked and bit the same place. Spreading kisses up her right leg, he soon came to her foot. Darting his tongue out, he licked the underside of her foot. Writhing against his touch, he tenderly slid his fingers down her leg, along her flesh, and into her dripping pussy. Inserting two of his fingers, he slowly moved them in and out. Flying off the bed in agonizing torture she screamed for release.

"I can't take it anymore. P-Please", she sobbed. "Please, Zero!!!" Happy to oblige, he removed his hand not to plunge into her, but to replace his hands with his mouth.

"Get ready sweetheart." Slowly licking her pussy, he eventually moved to lick her clit with his tongue. Bringing his hands back to her womanhood, he licked and rubbed until, flying off the bed in pleasure and screaming his name, she orgasmed. Lying back in release, Yuki soon felt Zero shifting her waist in alignment with his own. Knowing what he wanted, she spread her legs farther apart to receive him. Bringing himself against her entrance, he slowly started to enter her. Leaning up, he kissed her to take her mind off the inevitable pain. But she couldn't take it. Fully aroused again, she wanted him, all of him. Growling in ecstasy as he slowly entered her, he almost died in pleasure. Not wanting to hurt her, he moved slower and slower.

"Uh, I can't take much more" he moaned, sliding a little bit further inside her.

"Ahhh!! It hurts" she cried as he came further in.

"Please" he begged. "Please". Understanding his pain, but ignoring her own, and not wanting to hurt him, she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. Realizing what she was about to do, he scrambled to stop her.

"NO, wait!!" he cried, but it was too late. Impaling herself with his shaft, she cried out in pain and him in pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. A tear dropped down her soft cheek. Reaching out, he brushed it away.

"I'm sorry" he cried.

"It's okay" she said. "I know you wouldn't hurt me if you could help it".

"I'll make it better, I promise" he said. Slowly moving out of her, and then plunging into her again, he started a steady rhythm. Soon matching his rhythm, she moved with him. Growing faster and faster, they could both feel their climax coming. Each thrust faster and deeper than the last, soon screaming their release, they both went rigid. Easing himself out of her, he laid down next to her. Wrapping themselves in some the sheets. Looking into her eyes, Zero felt a sense of peace.

"I love you" he said. "And I won't let anything, or anyone, hurt you. I promise"

"I love you too, and I know you'll always be there to love and protect me. Thank you."

Curling up against him, she soon fell asleep in his arms. Pushing a strand of hair away from her angelic face, he leaned down.

_"I promise"_ he whispered to her as he tenderly kissed her cheek. Pulling her closer, he quickly fell asleep, protecting her always.

* * *

**The End. **

Well, I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it for you. Please review. Sorry this chapter was so long. I couldn't find a place to cut into another chapter.


End file.
